ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 37a/b: I Do Miao!
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. The episode opens on a pan down from the village mountains to the palace, where we see Jun and the Reader of the Rules walking) Jun: Y'know See-Yeh, I've been thinking of... our future lately. The Reader of the Rules: What? Jun: You know, like if we were to have children or something? The Reader of the Rules: *blushes* Um.... I need to ask something. Jun: Okay then! The Reader of the Rules: Jun? Will you... will you marry me? Jun: *surprised* Um... yes! (Transition wipe to the Magistrate planning the wedding with Tai-Tai, the Cook, and the Gardener) The Cook: I see our teacher and reader are marrying. Tai-Tai: Let's plan a grand wedding! The Cook: We should invite the Peking Catrobats! Tai-Tai: Okay then... *sighs* If only I could even show that I care for... Sheegwa... (Transition wipe to the Catrobats practicing in the alley way) Barney: If we get this show over with in about a hour, the promoters will pay us more for our show in Stockholm! Manouk: I will be honoured by the Armenian embassy in Beijing for my contributions to the catrobat group! Aunt Chi-Chi: Calm down my team! We'll be all prepared for this! (Transition wipe to the wedding being set up) The Gardener: We're gonna have a grand day tommorrow, with all this wedding business! The Cook: Of course! It will be a heck of a job to finish in just about 24 hours! (Transition wipe to the wedding day) Tai-Tai: I never knew you were a priest Ku-Keh. The Cook: Indeed. I got my degree from Liberty University. And I chose to add Chinese traditional wedding elements to a Catholic ceremony. Jun: Today is our big day See-Yeh. The Reader of the Rules: Okay, um... we can make it for the best! (Transition wipe to the backstage, where the animals are arguing) Sagwa: Why are we taking so long for the display? Lik-Lik: For the love of Fat Brown- Mama Lik-Lik: MAMA LIK-LIK TO YOU! Lik-Lik: Ugh... I am not a darn concert promoter! Aunt Chi-Chi: Alright everybody, calm down! We're ready! (Cut to the Catrobats getting outside onto the stage and performing as Jun and the Reader prepare to say their vows) The Cook: We are gathered here today to say our thanks to Jun Lee and See-Yeh Shi-Yi... (The Catrobats goof up.) Barney: Chi-Chi you bozo! Aunt Chi-Chi: I did not intend to mess up, you caused it! Kristjan: Guys! Settle down! Hughes: Shut up you Icelandic twit! (The cats, dogs, and other animals rush on stage to try to calm the quarrel but end up causing a fight which ruins the wedding, eventually Tai-Tai stops it) Tai-Tai: STOP! YOU HAVE ALL ONCE AGAIN RUINED MY WEDDING! Sagwa: Your wedding? YOUR WEDDING?! SINCE WHEN DID ALL THIS REVOLVE AROUND YOU?! Maybe things wouldn't have gone so wrong, IF YOU WEREN'T MAKING EVERYTHING SUIT YOUR NEEDS AND NOT THE NEEDS OF THE ONE WHO'S ACTUALLY GETTING MARRIED!! *tries to calm down* I've put up with a lot of garbage from you Tai-Tai, but this I will not! You aren't a proper leader! You are what will bring China to ruins! You are the biggest waste of space in this entire country!! And my patience has pretty much vanished at this point! You make Dongwa look considerate! Dongwa: Hey! Sagwa: Shut up, you know it's true! Dongwa: I know it's true? I KNOW IT'S TRUE?!? EVERYBODY THINKS I'M HORRID, AND... AND... I'VE HAD IT! TAKE THIS! Sagwa: No, YOU TAKE THIS! (Dongwa slashes Sagwa in the face and vice-versa) Sagwa: Grrrrrr.... Dongwa: Grrrrr.... I HAVE HAD IT! SCREW THIS! Sagwa: YOU ARE THE WORST SIBLING I HAVE EVER ME- The Foolish Magistrate: SILENCE! This wedding is cancelled for now. You may all leave. (Transition wipe to the Miao kittens in the kitchen. Dongwa and Sagwa have bandages over their scars and are refusing to look at each other) Dongwa: Stupid pea-brained burlesque fanatic! Sagwa: Idiotic Tai-Chi lover! Sheegwa: Oh no, my big brother and sister are fighting! Dongwa: You do not understand me. I... just... want... to... BE... TOUGH!!! (Dongwa begins bawling and becomes a sobbing, incoherent mess before running out of the kitchen) Sagwa: Yes! Hah-hah! Scram you... you... *she looks saddened* This is all our fault. You know what... I give up. (Transition wipe to the adult cats in the alley) Diqiu-Dou: I don't understand. We're all to blame for ruining the wedding! Xinzang-Dou: Diqiu my dear, all our children were trying to do was make the whole thing... special. Baba Miao: This truely turned into a mess. We should all apologize. (Transition wipe to Dongwa sniffling in a toppled barrel. Nai-Nai walks up) Nai-Nai: Dongwa... Dongwa: Leave me alone. I'm not happy. I quit everything I do. For good. Nai-Nai: Dongwa, calm down. It wasn't all your fault that the wedding was ruined. It was just an argument that was the fault. You don't need to give up. Dongwa: Wha-wha-what? Nai-Nai: Just get out of that barrel and come with me... (Transition wipe to Jun crying and the Reader trying to calm her) The Reader of the Rules: It'll be okay, Jun. Jun: No! Now we'll never get married! (The animals walk in) Baba Miao: Jun, Mr. Reader, we'd just like to say... The Animals: We're sorry. Sagwa: We didn't mean to ruin the wedding. Dongwa: In fact, we'll help you retry it! Jun: Okay then! (Cut to the second wedding, which goes as planned) The Cook: Do you do, or do you don't. The Reader of the Rules: I do! Jun: I... I... I... I do. The Cook: The ceremony is concluded. (Jun and the Reader kiss and everyone celebrates) Sagwa: Well, second try's the charm! Aunt Chi-Chi: And me and Barney managed to save our marriage as well! Barney: Of course! Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Episode Transcripts